


Каждый поцелуй несет в себе послание

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Pre-Slash, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Частично спойлеры к 1 серии 2 сезона, описание гомосексуального поцелуя, имеющего место в сериале, РПС.<br/>Съемки 1 серии 2 сезона за кадром  </p>
<p>Написано для WTF DA VINCIS DEMONS 2016.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый поцелуй несет в себе послание

**Author's Note:**

> Беты Katty-Skarlett, Тёмная сторона силы

Они снимают третий дубль. Третий чертов испорченный дубль. Том и Грегг складываются пополам от хохота. Эрос улыбается и молчит. Ему с таким именем остается только молчать, глядя на то, как перед десятком людей на площадке Блейк целуется с Винсентом. Третий дубль подряд. 

Риотта смеется, с этим одним глазом, с более чем восьмьюдесятью ролями на большом и малом экране, за пятьдесят — он видел и делал не такое. Ритсон чувствует себя ребенком, подарок которого злые родители спрятали до Рождества. Потому что Риотта его опекает в этой сцене, он ведет. Энергетика сильного человека, уверенного в себе мужчины — Блейк умеет показать это, но опыт берет свое и эта сцена принадлежит Винсенту. 

В жизни он седой и улыбчивый. У него все в порядке с глазом и чувством юмора. Может, это мешает Блейку собраться. А может, ржущие позади коллеги. «Зо», который снимает на телефон этот гребанный кадр и комментирует, и «Лео», подмигивающий с понимающим видом. Том сам целовался вот так, когда они снимали первый сезон. Но ему повезло. Отсняли быстро, легко, без проблем. 

Риотта снова властно целует его, придерживая, продлевая поцелуй еще на пару мгновений для удачного кадра. Блейку хочется запрокинуть голову, то ли для удара лбом в искусственную пластину на чужом глазу, то ли для того, чтобы спрятать отчаянную усмешку. Он профессионал. Он точно знает, что делает. Черт возьми, он умеет играть и способен сыграть и не такое. Но сегодня не его день. И в голове слишком много мыслей. Словно переполненный сосуд, он не может вместить в себя еще одну — ту, что даст нужный режиссеру контакт со зрителем. 

Федерико, думает он, тоже бастард, только не Папы Римского, а правителя Урбино. Они понимают друг друга лишь отчасти, вынужденные союзники, далеко не друзья, ни грамма симпатии, но он целует меня. В сцене, где союзники бросают графа. В этом его первом шаге к падению. Отправляя на край мира, он целует во мне зарвавшегося мальчишку, своенравного чудака. В этом насмешка, чувство власти, демонстрация силы. Нужно…

Губы припухли. Риотта выглядит довольным, хитрым, бывалым котом. Блейк молчит. За его спиной театр. Сильная драматическая школа. Они стоят так близко друг к другу, что он чувствует тепло чужого тела. Но режиссер кивает снова и снова и щелкает дубль за дублем. Риотта решительно практикует на Блейке свое прожженное жизнью искусство. Он не шутит, словно бережет его хрупкое равновесие, которое качается на изрядно подпорченных весах. 

Блейк собирается и позволяет себе расслабиться. Такие вещи лучше всего снимать именно так. Без надрыва и отчаянья. Легко перешагивая через себя и последствия. От этого тянет улыбаться, и практически весь дубль на его губах мелькает улыбка. Он прячет ее, но она застывает в глазах, в слегка расширенных от ожидания зрачках. Этот немой поединок чужого мастерства с собственным контролем колется едва заметной щетиной. А еще он почти не смотрит в глаза, отводя взгляд в сторону, хотя его граф всегда цепко изучает противника. Старина Федерико ему не по зубам. Да неужели? 

Теперь они целуются не легким касанием губ, в этом небрежном, поданном с нужного ракурса кадре расцветает страсть. Тяжелая, настоящая, гнетущая напряжением и тишиной. Позади смолкает смех. Блейк отдается процессу, поцелуй выходит глубоким, личным, интимным настолько, что сбивается дыхание. Винсент кажется ошеломленным, его задевает как актера такая искусно поданная бравада. Он улыбается понимающе, и они снимают еще раз. 

На площадке царит редкая тишина. Следующий кадр выходит легко и просто. Его и оставят в серии. Болезненная улыбка горчит на губах Блейка, когда он слышит «снято». Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть улыбку Грегга и испытующий, любопытный взгляд Тома. Он удивил его сегодня. 

— Это будет отличный твит! — Чиллин подмигивает. Телефон в его руке почти разрядился. 

Блейк улыбается и выходит из палатки на свежий воздух. Ему нет дела до твиттера. Губы слегка покалывает после стольких кадров. И от напряжения, которое отпускает, сводит плечи. Ветер треплет волосы, полы тяжелой одежды. Он всегда затянут в нее как в своеобразный мундир. Тому с этим повезло больше. Свободные рубашки заменяют художнику в его исполнении половину гардероба. 

Жизнь кажется много проще, чем пару секунд назад. Блейк чувствует руку на своем плече. 

— Винсент там шутит, что ты неплохо целуешься, — Том поддевает его дружески, отчасти желая поддержать. В этом нет ничего сексуального, никакого другого подтекста. 

Но стоящий недалеко «Зо» делает последний кадр на сегодня. На нем Леонардо да Винчи стоит так близко к графу Риарио, что видно, как меняется выражение лица последнего, когда чужая рука обнимает его и притягивает чуть ближе, чем нужно для общения. Камера улавливает то, что не замечают люди вокруг. 

И Чиллин хмыкает. Вероятно, самый яркий кадр сезона так и останется на новенькой матрице его телефона.   
А вот твит и вправду пора слить...

 

примечание:  
1\. Федерико да Монтефельтро  
Знаменитый кондотьер эпохи итальянского Ренессанса из рода Монтефельтро. Он не ограничивал себя лишь ролью предводителя наёмного войска, но, будучи первым герцогом Урбинским, собрал при своём дворе большое количество деятелей искусства и науки.  
Внебрачный сын Гвидантонио да Монтефельтро, правителя Урбино, Губбио и Кастельдуранте, герцога Сполето, родился в замке Петройя близ Губбио. Спустя два года с согласия жены Гвидантонио Катерины Колонна был узаконен папой Мартином V. (с)


End file.
